Talk:Dark Elf
Are we so sure that the Dark Elves of EverQuest Next are still considered Teir'Dal? I have made this assumption just as much anyone, but seriously. What indication is there aside from our own preconceptions from EverQuest and EverQuest 2 that Dark Elves and Teir'Dal are one and the same? The Fact is, the eBook The Last Stand of the Teir'Dal never mentions the color of Teir'Dal skin, or ANY of their physical characteristics that would differentiate Teir'Dal from the Koada'Dal or Feir'Dal. In fact, physical descriptions of ANY of the Elf people have been suspiciously lacking. Contrarily, there have been frequent assertions that we players should brace ourselves for dramatic deviations from the classical lore of Norrath. At the SOELive Lore Panel, Steve Danuser made assertions along these lines: *In EverQuest Next the Koada'Dal are more of a social sect of elves. So there's kinda more like one elven race and through the story-line you'll figure out how those sub-divide. *The Koada'Dal are elven Purists, high-born, kings, dukes, war heroes who wind up subjugating other races during the height of the Takish Empire. *The Feir'Dal are a society of elves that are open and welcoming of other races and eventually contribute to the formation of the the Combine Empire. *The Teir'Dal eventually become a social order of the Combine's best soldiers led by Karamore Thex. This isn't to say that more lore won't be released revealing how the Teir'Dal have become "Dark" elves, however at this point, assuming that Dark Elves ARE Teir'Dal seems like a huge leap. I hold no allegiance to the Teir'Dal, or any Dal Lore for that matter. I'm a gnome at heart after all, so I'm just putting this out there, and looking for more thought on this subject. Tollesone (talk) 16:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) --- It's an interesting idea, the Teir'dal not becoming the Blue dark elves we see in the picture? Perhaps the Feir'dal become them, or the Koada? Or maybe they are a race onto themselves unrelated to the others? I don't know it seemed the entire story of The Last Stand of the Teir'Dal was setting the stage for the Teir'dal to become the dark elves of the game, mostly due to how they were separated from the combine. Separating the Teir'dal would allow them to evolve differently than the other elves, thus becoming blue, growing those odd horns, etc. I am expecting some evil force to influence them on Amaril to make this process work, but as you said I am assuming. I say given their separation from the elves, the addition of Lanys T'Vyl as an officer among them, I would say that it's not that much of a leap to say that they will at some point turn blue and grow horns. I also think the fact that they kept Firiona Vie as a Koada'dal shows me that they wouldn't flip the script and make Lanys T'Vyl not a Dark elf. But that's just me - it is a new game and they could completely change the lore around. Their appearance during the time of the book was probably not that different then the Koada'dal and Feir'dal. Since Keramore Thex is a prince he would have definitely been a Koada'Dal and the Teir'dal were probably chosen from a mix of the elvish race. The Revenge chapter of the novella describes a Teir'dal named Salenia Va’Sol as a "blonde-haired warrior". Also, Kalion (One of Keramore's LTs) was identified as being blonde. The Teir'dal we're all used to have white, bluish, or purple hair. I'm pretty sure they couldn't be blonde, so that kind of hints at them looking just like the other elves at this time. There is a Reddit topic that theorizes about how the Teir'dal will rejoin the combine (I don't think they'll be rejoining, but that’s more of my EQ/EQ2 bias expecting them to be the evil dark elf race of the game) that you might be interested in: http://www.reddit.com/r/EQNext/comments/1l7ghq/lore_speculation_on_how_the_teirdal_will_rejoin/ New Note: (9/1/2013), David Georgeson (Smokejumper) reffered to the Dark elves as the Teir'dal at PAX PRIME 2013, so its pretty confirmed that the Dark Elves of the game are the Teir'dal, "..we are working alot to make the Teir'dal, the dark elves, a noble, very strong race..". It's mentioned at 00:13 of this video: http://www.twitch.tv/pax/b/454578743 HaloKhyaos (talk) 04:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC)